


breathe 3: Ian gets a job

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: in this book, ian gets a job at the diner where his mom works.Barley gets fired from his job because he was caught doing something he shouldnt have on the clock.Barley gets kicked out of the house.
Comments: 2





	breathe 3: Ian gets a job

### link to original story: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861105>

### 

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62026159)

That morning when ian woke up, he got ready for school, grabbed his portable oxygen bag and then walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Afterwards, he walked to school.  
On the way to school, he slipped on one of his neck covers so there would be less confrontation at school.  
He was fully prepared for there to be alot of hell and torment when he got to school.  
And he was right.

The second ian stepped foot into the building, teens came out of the woodwork to make fun of him.  
"Handicapped freak. Hey freak, you gay fag, nice purse. Get lost mr special needs." They all would yell at him.  
Ian stumbled towards his locker and tried to ignore all the taunting. But they kept comming and comming.  
Once ian got to his locker, he noticed someone put a handicapped sign on his locker door. A tall teenage boy elf jumped out of nowhere and started to laugh and point and taunt ian. "Hey special needs. Need me to help you to your class little boy? I know you can't donit on your own. Do you need me to help carry your purse you fag?"  
"Leave me alone." Ian said, tears starting to swell up in his eyes and stream down his face.  
"Oh look, Mr helpless is crying. Oh no I made the special needs child cry. Hahahahahaha!"  
Ian quickly grabbed his books and ran to his first class, math.  
He took a seat in the very back in a corner.  
He opened his math book up and buried his face behind the book.  
He hoped everyone would just leave him alone.

###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62037181)

But noone left ian alone. They taunted him and made fun of him in math class, they tripped him and kicked him in language and history class, drew rude and vulgar pictures of him and posted them all over the room in art and in algebra 101, completely humiliated him to the point he went to the bathroom and bawled.  
Some of the people from art drew offensive pictures of ian and taped them on his locker while others grabbed pics of ian from last class year book and drew and wrote horrible things about ian on it.  
Suddenly, when ian didnt think it woukd get any worse, it did!  
Macy and her ritch friends, Britney and Kelly walked over to ian and began to taunt him.  
"Well well look who we have here. I told you I woukd tell everyone about you ian. Noone likes you now! Your nothing and worthless. Why are you even covering up your neck? We all know you have a stupid tube. I told everyone and made sure they knew to treat you like crap. You are a freak and noone will be your friend now, hahhahahahhaha!!"  
Macy and her friends left ian in the hallway alone, crying and hiding his face.

A few minuets passed. Sudenly, a young teen in a wheelchair and another young teen with a prosthetic leg walked up to ian. The teen with the prosthetic leg reached down and helped ian up to his feet.  
"My name is Hannah and my friend here is Daniel. We don't think it is right how you are being treated. We get this treatment every single day. That's why we all stay together and defend each other. There are more of us too. I lost my leg to cancer when I was 12. I'm 15 now. My friend Daniel is paralyzed from the waist down from a car accident when he was 13. He is 16 now. I have a friend whose name is Karen who has autism and she has a friend who has downs syndrome. He is the sweetest kid you will ever meet. His name is Tony. We all go to the same school here. What is your disability?"  
Ian lifted up his neck cover and showed the teens his trach tube.  
"I have severe sleep apnea and if I dont sleep with oxygen at night, I stop breathing and someone has to do CPR to bring me back. That is why I carry this bag with me. Its a portable oxygen concentrator. I have to take it with me when i go anywhere for long periods of time."  
"Oh wow. That must be horrible to deal with. We want you to be our friend. Stick with us and we will defend you. We will have your back."  
Ian smiled and said thank you.  
"Yes it does suck. I've had this tube for about a week or so. My throat is still sore. It will get better with time."

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62051974)

Hannah patted ian on the back and then said, "stick with us and we will have your back."  
Ian nodded and then smiled.

Soon, school was over for the day and just as he was about to leave the building, ian was called into the principals office. Inside the office was all of ians teachers and the principal himself.  
The principal motioned for ian to sit down  
He was scared that he was in trouble. But he wasn't.

"Son, we pulled you in here today to have a word with you. You are not in trouble. Your mother called me personally around 12 noon and told me to tell all your teachers the new accommodations you needed in school. She told me you recently got a trach tube to help you in breathing at night."  
Ian nodded and lifted up his neck covering to show everyone.  
All the teachers nodded and the principal continued.  
"She also told me that some of the students have been making fun of you and being downright disrespectful. This is uncalled for in this school. We are not going to put you in a special needs class because you are not special needs, however I do want to say this to all the teachers here that we all work as a team with the school nurse who knows about this as well and that we all learn better about your condition so that we can better help you if need be. Your mom also told me ypu carry around a portable oxygen concentrator in a bag around your shoulder. If that is what you need to keep with you, if anyone says anything else to you reguarding your overall condition, you tell your teacher in the class it happened in and the teacher will report to me and the student will get detention and or expelled. Here at New Mushroomton High, we do not tolerate or support disrespectful behavior in any way. We all know it happens but we make an honest effort to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. We know about how they have been treating you today and it was uncalled for. What i need you to do now is report to the school nurse bwfore you head home and have a word with her about everything and then she will report to me and your teachers on how to care for your needs and what measures need to be taken daily. We do this for every student with medical needs in this school. We try to make sure that this school is a safe place to be."  
Ian nodded his head and then stood up and walked to the school nurses office.

###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62054188)

When ian got to the school nurses office, he walked in and saw Macy sitting in a chair next to the door. She looked sad.  
To avoid being called names again, ian ignored her.  
"Its me ian. The principal wanted me to talk to you about my condition."  
The school nurse walked into the room and smiled.  
"Oh yes, I was expecting you. Sit down and let's talk."  
Ian sat down in a chair at the nurses desk.  
"The principal told me you have a breathing disability. Could you explain to me what that is?"  
Ian lifted up his neck cover and showed the nurse his trach tube.  
"I have severe sleep apnea and when i sleep I stop breathing and CPR is needed. So about a week ago or so when I was in the hospital, they put a trach tube in and whenever I take a nap or sleep at night, I have to hook up to oxygen to breathe. I carry this bag around with me. It is a portable oxygen concentrator. I always have it with me because if I am gone for long periods of time, I never know if i will need it or not."  
The nurse nodded and then said, "ok, so let's say one day, you are in a rush to get to school or something happens and you forget your bag on the way to school. You make it to school and realize you don't have it with you and you need it. Would it help you if we placed a special oxygen tank with a trach connection on it with you in your classrooms or leave one in here in my office? Would that be good?"  
Ian nodded and said it would be great.  
"What about supplies? We have several special needs students here at this school. I understand you are not special needs but you do require medical assistance to breathe at times. Would you like it of we started carrying some supplies that would benefit you so that way if something happens, we can fix your problem and you can return to comfortable studies."  
"That would be great actually. That would really help out." Ian said smiling.  
"Well it is settled then. First thing tomorrow morning when you get here and enter your classroom, you will see a oxygen tank in each room in the corner. There will also be one in my office as well. I'll make sure to order some supplies before I leave today and have them overnighted here. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me. Ill get with the principal and discuss everything."  
Ian smiled and nodded. He stood up and then proceeded to walk out the door.

###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62055109)

Just as he left out of the room, he was stopped by Macy.  
"What do you want, to make fun of me again?" Ian said, prepared for Macy's tauntings again.

"No, I wanted to apologize."  
"You wanted to what? Am I hearing things." Ian said. He couldnt beleieve what he heard.

"My dad is the principal. He had a talk with me today and told me to apologize to you that my behavior was uncalled for. I got 1 week detention for it too. Im in here not because of being sick because I'm not. You see, the school nurse is my mom. I heard yalls entire conversation and feel bad for what I said to you. I only said what I did because my boyfriend, Todd, was standing around the corner. Todd is very very controlling. I dont like talking bad about people with physical disabilities but if i didnt do it when Todd was there, he would hit me and pull my hair. Todd is the leader of the football team for this school. He made me look popular. The two girls that hang around me are his friend and sister. They make me look popular when I am really not.

As I said, I hate disrespecting those who have ailments. My brother has down syndrome. He goes to this school. His name is Tony. Todd has changed or tried to change me so much. I hate wearing these revealing clothes, I am not at all narcissistic like you saw yesterday, I hate these long nails and I hate being blonde. My natural hair color is dark brown. I bleach it because Todd told me to do it. I have these long nails because Todd told me to have them. I dress this way because Todd told me thst is what pretty girls wear. I am forced to act like a narcissistic bitch because that is how the popular girls act and he wanted me to be popular to make him look good, even though I dont want to.  
I live on a farm. I love my hair braided and wearing sneakers and overalls. Ultimately I am a tomboy and the past 4 months have been horrible. I wish there was something I could do to show you im sorry."

###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62055937)

Ian looked at Macy with a shocked look on his face. He removed his neck covering for a moment and then said, "prove it to me by not being mean anymore. And I wanna meet your brother."  
Suddenly, Todd came by the door and said, "Babe, where have you been, I've been looking all over for.....hey isn't that the stupid freak you told me you saw. Stupid freak. Noone likes you. Quit trying to hit on my girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend? Not anymore Todd. I'm tired of being blonde. I want to re dye my hair my natural color brown and wear it in braids. I hate these long nails, I want short dirty nails from digging for worms in the dirt. I hate these revealing clothes. I wanna wear old sneakers, t-shirts and overalls everywhere I go and I refuse to call another innocent handicapped person a freak. You are a freak. Leave me alone."  
"Fine you terrible whore. You be a dang tomboy and don't ever talk to me again."  
"No problem." Macy said smiling. Todd stormed off and then all of a sudden, a loud scurrying sound was heard. Tony ran from around the corner with open arms.  
"Macy, Macy. I love you. Can I have a hug?"  
"Sure Tony." Tony gave Macy a hug and then Macy said, "Ian, this is my brother, Tony. The one I was talking about."  
Ian smiled and patted Tony on the back.  
Tony smiled and pointed to Ians neck. "Macy, he is like me. He is special and important too."  
"Tony is saying that you have a trach and you are important like he is. You two both are important in your own way. Mom told us that just because we have physical ailments doesn't make us more or less any better than anyone else. We are special and should be loved like everyone else is."

Ian smiled and nodded in agreement.  
Maybe Macy isn't a bad elf after all.

###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62057215)

Ian said goodbye to Macy and Tony and then said that he would see them tomorrow.  
Ian walked to the store and got him a soda and then walked home.

When he got home, ian got kissed on and mauled by Blazey who was so happy to see him.  
Ian walked up to his room and then sat down on his bed. He took his bag of his shoulder and put it on the bedpost at the head of his bed.  
He laid back on his bed after he kicked his shoes off. He surfed his phone a little and then decided to take a nap. He hooked up to the oxygen machine and then started to doze.

The next thing he knew he woke up to his brother standing infornt of his bed with a smile and his mom with her hands on her hips, holding 2 small black shirts and a black visor with a coffee cup on it.  
Ian blinked his eyes and then sat up on his bed. He turned off the machine, unhooked and then greeted his brother and mom.

"How was work? Whats going on."  
"We got good news for you lil bro. You got the job at the diner. Boss man wants you to work four hours on Saturday and Sunday every week. Only four hours because you would be filling in until the night shift came in and took over. At least until you graduate and then he can discuss more hours."  
Laurel handed ian the shirts and vizor. Ian grinned ear to ear and took the uniform.  
"Just wear blue jeans and sneakers. Mom told boss man about how you have a trach and he said he would put you on as a busser so you wouldn't have to be around water that much." Barley said smiling.  
Ian couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.  
"I am so happy you guys. I cant thank you enough for getting me this job. I cant wait to start this weekend." Ian said, giving laurel and barley a hug.

###  [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62060122)

The next day, ian went to school as normal. When he walked into the building, everyone said hi and either ignored him or waved.  
Completely different than the day before.  
'Maybe the principal meant what he said after all.' Ian said to himself.

Suddenly, Macy came running up to ian and gave him a hug. Tony followed behind her. Ian almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was dyed brown and was in braids, her nails were short and she was wearing dirty old sneakers with overalls and a t-shirt. All things of which a narcissistic person would never wear.

"Hey ian. I'm glad to see you again. Mom put the oxygen tank in the nurses office if u need it and the supplies are there too. Just like she said. Tony wants a hug."  
Tony gave ian a hug and jumped up and down with joy.

Ian smiled and then high fived Tony who giggled like a little kid.

"Im just heading to my locker. Then ill be going to math. Wanna go with?" Ian said smiling.  
"Sure." Macy said smiling.

It was still so hard to believe that a girl who no more than 3 days ago was degrading him was now a completely different person and was being nice.  
It was hard to wrap his head around this but it was nice.

Once ian got to his locker, he grabbed his math book and then closed his locker behind him.  
Afterwards, he headed to math class.  
"Well I guess I'll see you after math?" Macy said.  
"Yeah sounds good to me." Ian said smiling.  
Ian walked to his math class and was greeted by his teacher who smiled and waved.  
Ian gave a small smile and wave and then took a seat next to the window.  
The room looked half empty. Ian asked why it was like that and the teacher said that it was like that because of the fact that the students were refusing to be nice and were in detention.  
Ian gave a small laugh and then opened his math book.

Classes went by quickly. Everyone was nice and waved when they had a chance.  
The teachers were the same.

Soon, it was time to go home as school was over. Ian told Macy goodbye and then walked home.

###  [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62074663)

Once ian got home, he threw his bag and backpack onto the couch and laid back and stretched out. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and surfed his phone.  
Blazey jumped up onto ian and laid in his lap.  
Suddenly, Barley came pounding into the house. He was mad.  
Ian gave him a strange look and asked why he was mad.  
"Bossman fired me, ian. I thought I was doing everything ok. I guess not. Mom knows and she is mad at me. She keeps telling me i can't hold a job to save my life. I'm mad at her, my boss and myself. Ill be in my room if you need me."

Barley stormed to his room and slammed the door behind him.  
Ian sighed and then went back to surfing his phone.

Soon, laurel called ian and asked him if Barley made it home ok. Ian said he did come home ok and was in his room. He was mad because he got fired.  
Laurel sighed and then said, "I know. Im so ashamed of him. He was doing so good until he was caught smoking in the back of the diner when he should have been working. I told him i didn't even know he smoked and he said he just started because of the stress.  
I really dont know why he is like this, ian. I dont know what to do with a man child. Boss man said he wants you to work 4 hours tomorrow after school. 3 hours during open hours and 1 hour after to help clean. I told him i didn't care and that I'd tell you. He said if you work well tomorrow, after you get off school each day you can work 4 hours after school."  
"That sounds good to me. I dont mind doing that. Ill remember to bring my uniform tomorrow with me or wear it to school. One of those two." Ian said patting Blazey on the head as he spoke.  
"Well ian, i gotta go back to work. I get off in a few hours. I'll make dinner when I get home. I love you and take care."  
Laurel hung up and then went back to work.  
Ian put his phone on his chest and then made a funny face at Blazey before returning to his phone surfing.

###  [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62075044)

Soon, Barley came back out to the living room and into the front yard and then lit his cigarette as he sat on the back end of his van. He swung his legs on the edge of the van and stared blankly into the sky.  
Ian looked at Barley and then shook his head.  
Smoking.  
Something ian never thought Barley would ever start.  
Ian got up and then slipped on a neck covering from his bag before walking outside.  
He walked up to his brother and then sighed.  
"So its smoking that made you loose your job this time, huh? What made you start smoking? Whats your bullshit reason this time."  
Barley looked at ian and then back at his feet and then said, "stress."  
"Like I'm not stressed as it is Barley? If anyone should have a bullshit excuse of having stress it should be me. I mean seriously. I have a freakin trach and I have to make sure I dont get anything in it or it don't fall out. Thats stressful enough. I am not saying you are not stressed but dang Barley, grow up and grow a set while you are at it. You had a great job and you lost it for bullshit reasons. Mom told me they hired me to replace you. I start work tomorrow. Im not complaining I'm just saying."  
"Ian, do you even know why I got the job to begin with?"  
"Had something to do with wanting to pay my medical bills." Ian said, kicking a pebble in the driveway.  
"Yes and now mom thinks i don't care about you anymore because I didnt want to work hard enough to keep my job and help her pay the bills. She said you shouldn't have to be the only one to pay your own bills. There are others that should help too."

###  [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62089144)

Ian sighed and then looked down at his feet. "Barley, Mom said she dont know what to do with you and quite frankly I don't know either. I wasnt at all expecting you to pay my bills. I was flattered that you wanted to help me out but I wasn't expecting you to do it all. Just like I dont expect mom to pay it all. I plan on helping out as well. Which is why I wanted to get the job in the first place. What is it going to take to get you to hold and keep a job?"

Barley threw his ciggarette butt on the ground and then jumped off the back end of the van and stepped on the ciggarette.  
"Ian, please don't try to make things worse. I lost my job. Its noones fault but my own and mine alone. As for what its gonna take to get me to keep and hold a job, I really dont know. I may never know."  
Barley walked into the house and shut the door behind him, leaving ian to stand outside by himself.  
Ian followed behind Barley into the house. He grabbed his stuff off the couch and then stomped up the stairs to his room.  
He slumped down on his bed and then threw his stuff onto the bed beside him. He looked at his uniform and smiled. He just wished his brother had a job too so he would grow up and quit being a big man child.  
Ian sighed and then stood up. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans for work tomorrow. He put them ontop of his uniform and then grabbed some socks, underwear, and pajamas so he could take a bath before he went to bed or at least get ready for bed so if he fell asleep early he would be clean.

After his bath, ian got dressed and then walked back downstairs. He slumped down on the couch and tried to clear his mind and relax. He looked down at his phone and noticed that it was almost time for his mom to come home.

Half an hour later, Laurel came walking through the door.  
She looked tired and mad. "You look tired mom. You ok?" Ian asked his mom, who gave him a stern look and then sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
"I had to buss the tables and wash the dishes tonight because man child left early. It was hell all day. Hopefully things will be better tomorrow."  
"I will try my best, mom. I won't let you down." Ian said happily standing up to give his mom a hug. Laurel hugged ian back and then went to take a bath. After she got out of the bath, she started dinner. Mac and cheese and mashed potatoes along with dinner rolls were the things made for dinner.  
Everything looked so good. Ian helped his mom make the dinner and then served dinner and helped himself to the mac and cheese. Ian loved his moms mac and cheese. It was always the cheesiest andcreamiest. It was a joy to eat it.  
Laurel put the left overs in the fridge and then ian washed the dishes.  
Afterwards laurel and ian went to their rooms and went to bed.  
Ian hooked up to the breathing machine and then surfed his phone a little bit more before falling asleep for the night

###  [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62089855)

The next day, ian got dressed in his uniform and then walked downstairs to get something to eat before school. He grabbed his bag and backpack and then grabbed his phone and keys and headed out the door.

Once he got to school, ian put his backpack into his locker and grabbed his school books he needed for each class.

He went class to class and the hours passed by. All the while, ian focused on trying to focus on school and mentally prepare for work that afternoon.

After school, ian grabbed his backpack, threw his homework into his backpack and then headed out the door and towards work.  
Once he got to work, he met with his boss and asked him what he wanted him to do.  
His boss shook his hand and told him where to clock in and out.  
Ian clocked in and then his boss told him what to do and how to do it by demonstrating for a few minuets. Once ian got the hang of it, he was bussing tables by himself. His boss moved Laurel to the dish pit until he was ready to train ian at the dish area.  
The few hours passed. It got really busy but ian kept caught up and so did Laurel. The bossman was so impressed that he told ian to keep comming back after school every day if he was able and then he could have the weekend off every other weekend until he could come up with a stable more permanent schedule for both of them. He told them that payday was every 2 weeks on a Friday at noon.  
At the end of the day, ian shook the bossman's hand and told him he would see him tomorrow.  
The boss waved and then finished his duties and then locked the doors for the night.  
Ian smiled at his mom as they walked out to the car to go home.  
"So how did you like your first day of your first job ever honey? Was it what you expected?" Laurel asked ian who nodded and said he really enjoyed it and had a good time. It was a little stressful but nothing to get upset over.  
Laurel told ian that she was very proud of him and how well and hard he worked that night.  
Ian blushed and said thank you.

Once they got home, ian grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and then ate and got ready for bed. Laurel did the same.  
Once they got ready for bed, ian hooked up to the breathing machine as normal and then fell asleep.

###  [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62106256)

The next day was school and work again. Macy and Tony met up with ian and ian got them caught up on everything. He told them about how he got a job and he really enjoyed it and that he went back to work today after school.  
Macy asked if ian was going to go full time when he graduated and ian said more than likely yes if it was available to him.  
Macy congratulated ian on his new job and then they all went their separate ways.

Once ian got to work, he quickly clocked in and then began to sweep and bus tables. Laurel came up to him and patted him on the back. She smiled and told ian she loved him before returning to work in the kitchen.  
Ian smiled and said the same and then went to working as well.

The day went by very quickly it seemed or maybe it was like that because of the fact thst ian was keeping busy and didn't think about anything but his job.

Barley remained at home and sulked. He rarely came out of his room and rarely ever ate with anyone. He just stayed in his room and smoked and payed no attention to anyone.  
This led ian and Laurel to beleieve that he didnt care about ian or wanted to help out at all. All he cared about was his new smoking habit he developed.  
A few days ago, barley came home with a ciggarette roller and some tobacco and a big lighter. Laurel sighed and told ian she woukd be talking to barley about this. It wasnt right he was smoking in the house. Barley knew ian coulsnt be round smoke without a covering for his trach but Barley didnt care. He smoked anywhere he wanted to.  
This concerned laurel and pissed off ian, as he felt Barley didnt care anymore about his well being.

###  [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560439/chapters/62108107)

The very next day, which was a saturday, happened to be ians days off. This weekend, ian was off of work but he worked next weekend.  
Laurel took this opportunity while ian was deep asleep to talk to Barley about his smoking habit.  
"I find it funny that no more than a year ago something came up, I dont remember what is was, but you said it made you really stressed out and stress wasn't even a word to describe your feelings about the situation. You told me thst you were stressed but had no interest to start smoking. Now all of a sudden you say your stressed and you decided to start doing something you swore you wouldn't ever try. I mean your an adult but still, keep your word."  
"So what if I smoke? I have a legit reason to."  
"Oh really?" Laurel said, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.  
"Please would you mind reiterating what that legit reason might be?"  
"I dont have to tell you anything. It will just fuel your anger and make you find more reasons to argue with me."  
"Like I dont have that right now? Barley, you told me you love your brother so much and feel so bad for him. You want to help him out in any way you can you told me a week or so ago and now what are you doing? Hurting your brother by smoking and making it where he can't breathe and instead of helping him, you are sitting on your fat lardy behind inhailing nasty smelling tobacco that will indefinitely someday give you throat and oral cancer. Now you tell me how that is helping your brother out. How is you trying to get cancer and being lazy helping ian's way of life."  
"You don't have to be so mean, mom. I do love my little brother. I jsut dont have to show it 24/7. Im an adult and can make my own decisions."  
"Me too. I'm an adult and can make my own decisions and I just made mine. Get out." Laurel said, pointing to the door.  
"You can't make me leave. I'm needed here to help out."  
"Dude, you haven't helped out with anything since you lost your job and started smoking.  
Ever since that day, you have been in your room smoking. You haven't helped with dinner, cleaning the house, washing dishes or taking out trash. Instead, you put the workload on your brother and i. That pisses me off. If you aren't going to help which I know you aren't you can be on your way."  
Barley gathered his assential items and van keys and then left, slambing the front door behind him.  
The loud sound woke ian up. He unhooked from the okygen machine and then stumbled down the stairs, half asleep as he rubbed his eyes and coughed because he could smell the ciggarette smoke.  
"Whats going on mom?" Ian said sleepily.  
Laurel put her hand on her sleepy sons shoulder and then said, "i kicked Barley out. He hasn't helped us out any and all he wants to do is smoke. See, right now you are coughing because you cant breathe. Step outside to get some fresh air."  
Ian stepped outside and took a deep breath.  
It did feel better to get fresh air.  
Ian watched as Barley sped off, metal music blaring as he sped off into the distance.  
Laurel told ian to sit on the porch until she deodorized the entire house of the ciggarette smoke.  
Ian nodded and then sat down and slumped over on the porch swing.  
About 20 minuets later, laurel came back out and told ian he coukd come back inside.  
Ian nodded and then walked back inside.

Not having Barley at the house felt wierd, but it sure felt good not to have to smell the ciggarette smoke every day.


End file.
